Wireless communication systems, such as 5G time-domain duplexed (TDD) wireless systems, can be optimized for low latency communications where switching communication settings between transmit and receive modes for several MIMO layers may need repeated sequences of timed communications to multiple radio frequency (RF) processing blocks. The repeated communication sequences, however, should be timed precisely and written at fast speeds in order to meet the low-latency requirements of the wireless communication system. The repetition of the communication sequences, however, results in increased processing time and system inefficiencies. The inefficiencies can be further compounded with the introduction of configurable MIMO layers, where multiple receivers/transmitters are configured in a short amount of time with different control settings.